1. Field of The Invention
Present invention related to the field of fabrics, and more specifically to a sheet to be used in conjunction with a foam sofa bed.
2. Art Background
A popular item of furniture that is found is a sofa that has a mattress which can fold out to form a bed. One popular type of sofa bed is made from foam. Typically, this type of bed is unitary, and does not have a separate mattress for the bed portion. Instead, the seating area of the bed folds out to form the mattress Example of this type of sofa bed is illustrated in FIG. 1. Because the sofa bed is used for sleeping, it is often desirable to place a sheet on it when it is used for sleeping. It has been found that conventional bedsheets are not suitable for use with a foam sofa bed with a fold out mattress. This is because the mattress of the sofa bed is formed partially in conjunction with the sofa. With this construction, there is not a border completely surrounding the perimeter of the mattress. The typical bedsheet is therefore unable to be placed over the mattress as is normally done.
The present invention overcomes the limitation of the prior art bedsheets by providing a sheet which can attach directly to the mattress of a foam sofa bed.